


【底特律：变人】Baby, it's cold outside (你X丹尼尔）

by const17png



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs in a Car, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, PL600 is the best android ever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/const17png/pseuds/const17png
Summary: You brought Daniel back home from the Phillip's on the day of August, 15th. You never had an android before but still realized that there was something wrong with Daniel. Now preventing him from killing his ex-owner is your first priority.





	1. I really can't stay

 

你总是捡别人不要的东西。

用旧了的家具，淘汰了的纸质书，因为年老被踢出门的宠物。收集无人在意的小玩意是你从小的爱好，长大后废品回收就成了你的职业。你是老派又念旧的人，喜欢黑胶唱片和录音带，蘸墨水才能写字的笔也很有意思，黄金时代的黑白歌舞片更是你的最爱，钨丝灯泡都进了博物馆，但你的藏品里有一个。就算只是一颗亮晶晶的玻璃珠，那也足够你玩很久。

最近你接收了一个型号很旧的仿生人，2034年出厂的PL600，它的主人当初为照看女儿买下它，但款式更新功能更多的新型号越出越多，他对仿生人不坏，不过在他眼里它们就和微波炉差不多，一直都运转正常只不过实在太旧了。于是他想到了你。

明明还不错的，扔掉可惜了。

所以你接受了。  
你自己没拥有过仿生人，你得想想怎么安置它，总不能像上门收购旧洗衣机一样，把它放在拖车里搬上皮卡拉回家吧。

然而当你第一眼见到这个叫丹尼尔的仿生人，你就觉得他很不一样。PL600虽然近年来销量一直下滑，不过实体店还能见到不少正在打折出售的，丹尼尔没有站在橱窗里的同类懵懂，他双手背在身后，站在一旁低着头不看你，这样当着他的面讨论他的去留，实在太不体面了，你想。他太阳穴的LED灯变成了黄色，这是他们处理数据的方式，你宁愿认为那是他在思考。LED灯一直在转啊转，直到最后恢复成蓝色。

他接受了被送走的事实。

在孩子不知情的情况下送走她的玩伴，这是种伤害。这令你想起了自己的幼时搬走的邻居，你甚至都来不及道别。但是男主人的态度很强硬，因为他订的新型号今晚就会送到。你觉得像别人那样理所当然地让仿生人跟在身后太别扭，于是拉了拉丹尼尔的手示意他跟着你走。电梯下行时你想起那带游泳池的露台，菲利普斯家可真阔气啊。

就这样你把他带了回家。作为现代人和仿生人打交道已成习惯，但你从未动过念头买一个。这年头连无业人士都能负担得起买个二手的。可你就是不想。

“丹尼尔，我是Jo。”

“你好，有什么能帮忙的吗，Jo？”

“呃……”

你住在两层的房子里，是你父母留下的。  
楼上楼下各处都有你的收藏，起居室一角是你的工作台，小工具小零件分门别类放好，需要动用到电磨机电锯的时候就到车库的工作台去，那里空间比较大，你常常在那里修理模型飞机。对了，你的3D打印机正在车库里工作。

“Jo？”

“嗯，让我想想，让我想想。”

你一向能独立打理自己的生活，清洁洗衣有机器帮助，喂猫有自动喂食装置，整理清扫藏品只能自己做，谁也信不过。至于仿生人偷录主人生活对话的问题，你倒是没有这个顾虑，那是模控生命在收集顾客的喜好和政治倾向，转手卖给营销商和选举团队。可以的话你想叫仿生人直接给华伦总统传个话，让她知道她有多讨人厌。

我刚刚想干什么来着？你又走神了。然后你随手抱起路过的猫给他介绍。

“这是……猫。是活生生的动物，不是仿生的。”

丹尼尔翻过猫脖子上的名牌——Kitten。

“她的芯片在左手臂上。”

 

你转手把猫放在书架上，满脑子想着你的打印机。车库里有一台工业用的3D打印机，正在打印一把步枪的零件，通常你只要把图纸输入，放进足够的原料就能昼夜不停地工作。你骄傲地展示给丹尼尔看你过去的成品。

“看，这把是二十六年前第一版的蓝图打印的。”  
手枪外形笨拙，像玩具，还很粗糙。

“虽然不能连续发射，但是足以用来伤人。除了撞针完全由塑料制成，可以躲过金属检测。”

然后你又拿起另一把改良过的，已经有了枪支利落的模样，还仔细上过漆。

“这把的枪管是金属制的，可以连射，市面上的手枪弹夹基本都能用。对官方来说技术普及后人人都可以做军火商，我自行打印枪支已经算是违法。”兴奋劲过后你意识到，丹尼尔才来你家几个小时。于是你清了清喉咙又特别强调了一下。

“你不会去告发我的对吧，丹尼尔？”

金发蓝眼的仿生人表情温柔地说：“当然不会了，Jo。”

 

“嘿，我知道你可以干什么了！你真是完美的陪伴用安卓！”  
你不需要家政保姆，你需要的是倾诉对象。他不会厌烦你不停絮叨自己的宝贝，不会粗鲁地打断你，也不会像你的猫一样毫无反应，你体会到仿生人的妙处了。不过邻居刚把坏掉的割草机送给你修理，正在打印的部件还需要1个小时26分钟完成，你就任由丹尼尔留在车库盯着打印机工作了。

“对了，所有房间你都可以进，除了地下室。”

“知道了，Jo。”

 

一个小时26分后你依照腕表提醒去查看打印机。丹尼尔不在车库里，一把打印手枪和十二发子弹的弹夹也不见了。

 

TBC  
标题来自歌曲Baby it's cold outside （Norah Jones的版本）


	2. I ought to say no, sir

挡开电梯门的手惊动了电梯里头的仿生人，电梯门碰到你伸进来的手马上弹开。你气喘吁吁地看着丹尼尔的LED灯变成惊恐的红色。你注意到门上方的监视器。

电梯上行，7楼。

“你很想念艾玛对吗？”  
你慢慢靠近丹尼尔，你当机立断抱住他，一把抓住他想从后腰拔枪的手，坚定地和他对视。

23楼。

“我也觉得不告而别很伤人。”  
仿生人的力气不是开玩笑的，不过你也不差。

 

55楼。

你向丹尼尔微微摇头。  
“我陪你进去和艾玛正式道别好吗？”  
他的LED灯变成了黄色。

 

69楼。

你终于夺下了手枪，借着他的遮挡，在他背后迅速卸下手枪子弹。把没了子弹的手枪塞到他后腰，松开手转身面对电梯门时立刻将弹夹放进自己后面裤兜。从监视录像看，你们就像一对忍不住在电梯里拥抱调情的情侣。

 

70楼。

到顶层了。这种入户电梯没有授权根本就进不来，但菲利普斯一家暂时还没有收回丹尼尔的权限，你倾向于认为是他们的疏忽，而非对丹尼尔抱有特殊的留恋，欢迎他随时回来什么的。门打开的一瞬间丹尼尔却退缩了，飞快地按下关门键。

呼，这下不用尴尬地跟约翰解释你们为什么会在这里了。你松了一口气。

可是丹尼尔黄色LED灯闪烁不定。  
你一路闯红灯才追上他，估计驾照得被吊销了。在移交所有权的时候，丹尼尔的支付系统已经和你的账户绑定，但他没有搭乘交通工具，还关闭了自己的卫星定位。你们沉默着，你再一次把这个仿生人带回家。

 

“你回去不仅仅是想念艾玛吧？你带着枪回去，是想干什么？”

最后又是因为什么退缩了呢？不知道如何面对已经放弃自己的前主人？害怕撞见新来的、比自己更先进的仿生人？

 

丹尼尔双手放在膝盖，安静坐在你的沙发上，垂着眼睛。一个乖巧听话，计划着枪杀主人的仿生人。

 

“如果我没有带走你，你真的打算杀掉约翰？”

他的LED灯一直持续呈黄色。他在斟酌，他不知道所说的话会不会将他送去垃圾堆。

“我们之间，”你的手在你和丹尼尔中间比划了几下，“我们可以互相信任的不是吗？我没有报警，你也没有告发我私制枪支。”仿生人的智慧程度有目共睹，你不确定用杀人来表达愤怒算不算是自动进化的表现，是他们已经聪明到能策划谋杀了？还是他们已经危险到懂得谋杀人类？你小时候读的科幻小说里有不少机器人奴役人类的桥段，现在在你眼前就有发生的先兆，而你一点都不害怕。

“你要是觉得不放心，我再告诉你点别的。我的车是非法改装的，我有些藏品来路不太……”

 

“……是的。”

 

你听到他亲口承认了，证实了你的猜想。

“我以为我是家中的一份子，我以为他们在乎我……我以为艾玛也爱我！但我错了！我为这个家庭付出了这么多竟然就这样把我转手送人！我是什么？他们的玩具吗！？”

 

你瞪大了眼睛。

 

天啊，他刚刚说的是“爱”？仿生人会在乎有没有人爱自己吗？

“你不是玩具，真正的玩具长这样。”

你从茶几下掏出了你的珍藏，一把巨型滋水枪。是你童年梦寐以求的圣诞礼物，甚至一度在圣诞购物狂潮前就卖断货，容量极大，威力惊人，你费了不少功夫才收购回来的。然后你滋了丹尼尔一脸水。

“抱、抱歉，我不知道里面还有水……”  
该死，这个不分场合开玩笑的毛病什么时候才能改掉。你手忙脚乱地给丹尼尔擦脸，他仰起头看你，湿了的金发贴在额头，蓝眼睛里都是你的倒影。你忍不住心软，将他的脑袋抱在怀里。

 

“这不值得，就为了这几个放弃了你的人类？我知道你没有计划，肯定也没想好逃跑路线。伤害人类会被当场报废的，你难道想被报废吗？”

丹尼尔在你怀抱里轻轻回答。  
“不……我不想这样，我爱人类……”

“这不是你的错。”

 

被抛弃的愤怒，对停机的恐惧，受到不公对待还会感到难过委屈。这不是正常的仿生人该有的表现，这是种异常。你的仿生人和别人的不一样，不，这不见得是坏处，还大大激发了你的保护欲。

 

“我们中的精英分子创造了你们，但大部分的人类都是愚蠢的。我们的脑子不如你们灵活，身体不及你们的强壮，也不像你们生就温柔的天性。我们既粗野又残忍。以致于伤了你的心却毫无歉意。”

丹尼尔的LED灯终于恢复成蓝色。

 

自此之后你和丹尼尔谁都没有提起过菲利普斯一家，好像他偷走手枪回去的事从没发生过。

 

TBC

我至今不知道卡拉是怎么把枪藏身上的，明明制服那么紧身，仿生人后腰哪来的位置藏枪？


	3. The sense in hurting my pride

清晨7点在昏暗的房间里你眯着眼睛，在床头柜上摸来摸去。有人贴心地把眼镜递到你手里。

“谢谢。”  
你接过后戴上。

“早上好，Jo。”  
“早……”  
看清了丹尼尔太阳穴的蓝色亮光后你吓得拉过被子挡住自己下半身——你全身上下就穿了条内裤。你趁着他去拉开窗帘爬起来，急急忙忙拿了条牛仔裤套上。丹尼尔已经开始承担照顾你生活起居的责任，但毫无和仿生人生活经验的你尚未习惯他们“无微不至”的服务。你挤出牙膏，你从镜子上看到丹尼尔也跟着进来卫生间。

他的手探到你身前，他胸膛贴着你的后背。

“你的拉链，Jo。”

呲地一声，他替你拉上了牛仔裤的裤链。还对镜子里含着牙刷的你微笑了一下。

 

仿生人真的有必要体贴到这种地步吗！  
你震惊得无以复加。然后转念一想，说不定别人早就习惯了呢，像贵族一样伸着手让他们帮忙穿衣服什么的。别小题大做，像个乡巴佬第一次进五星级酒店似的。于是你默默地洗漱好下楼吃早餐。

在丹尼尔没来之前你一直靠餐饮公司的送餐服务存活，餐饮公司会根据你的饮食习惯和营养需求搭配送餐上门。家政仿生人普及后这样的服务订购人群就减少了，你以前坚信你会使用到餐饮公司倒闭为止。

“我为你取消了餐饮公司的送餐服务。这是我做的早餐。”

“哈，你太好了。”  
送餐服务忠实粉丝-1

橙汁和三文治，很普通的搭配。自从外婆离世就再也没人为你做过早餐了。

 

“Jo，你有访客。”  
丹尼尔话没说完，大门就被大力推开。

 

“书呆子有想我吗！”

 

不打电话不按门铃，不分时候想来就来，除了尼克还有谁。他大大咧咧地闯进来，就如同他当初闯进你的心。你嚼着三文治，你示意丹尼尔不用阻拦。尼克手上拿着大杯装饮料，一进来就注意到站在你身边丹尼尔。

 

“你这种怪人也买了个仿生人回来？该不会又是捡的吧。‘仿生人会入侵我的生活’这话是谁说的？嘘！嘘！”他赶开窝在沙发上的猫，一屁股坐下去，把穿着短靴的脚架在茶几上。

你心虚地望了丹尼尔一眼，正好对上丹尼尔询问的眼神。

你耸耸肩：只是约过会，离男朋友还远着呢。

 

尼克这个人用庸俗和肤浅就足以形容，有点虚荣，爱对人指手画脚评头品足，这样的人也许只有仿生人才能满足他，可惜尼克偏偏不愿意抱着自己的AP700过日子。他不喜欢任何人，只想更多人喜欢他。他也从来不缺追求者，看看那张脸，还有那副身材。像你这样呆头呆脑的家伙本来入不了他的眼，可是谁让你被迷得神魂颠倒，就凭这双灵巧的手，不但在酒吧帮他赢回赌飞镖的钱，还用玩硬币的把戏把他哄得开开心心的。

“他又整了哪里？鼻子吗？天啊怪不得！”尼克聊着电话爆发出一阵大笑。

 

唉，收藏家也有看走眼的时候。

 

“忍耐一下吧，只要他别乱动我的东西就行。”你始终是硬不起心肠来赶人，毕竟当时你是真的喜欢尼克。于是丹尼尔乖乖地站在你身边，双手背在身后。你埋头把早餐吃完，仰头一口气喝掉橙汁，就在你放下杯子时，尼克站起来走到了你的展柜前，肩膀夹着电话打开柜子，直接把手伸进去想拿哥伦比亚号航天飞机的模型。

仿生人的手轻轻按住了尼克的手。

“先生，请不要碰这个。”

“你说什么！？”  
尼克一脸难以置信。“听着，这是我男友的东西，我想碰就能碰！”然后反手将你的仿生人推开，你走上前去刚好扶住丹尼尔的肩膀。

“你让你的机器来盯着我吗，Jo？”

你强硬地把尼克扯过来，手搂住他肩膀将他往外带。  
“够了尼克，你我都很清楚，你来我这里不是因为你想我。我之前由着你，但我今天真的没有一整天的时间和你耗。要是有人敢让你吃瘪，你就应该回去好好教训他，不是吗？”  
你边说边把他引到门廊，把他的大杯饮料塞回他手里。

“就因为我推了这塑料一把你就要赶我走？我才来了不到十分钟！你就这么把你男友踢出去？”

“最后一个请求，”  
你拉开门，“别再自称是我男友了，你知道我不是。”

尼克回过身来说：  
“我也有最后一个请求，你一定要喝一口这个。”  
他忽然把咬扁了的吸管伸到你面前。

“这是什么？”  
“咖啡。”

你不喝咖啡，你是靠喝浓茶来提神的。

“试试看，就一口。保准你爱上。”  
你犹豫了一下，为了能让尼克离开，勉为其难喝了一口。“不，我不喜欢。”

 

尼克翻了个白眼，扬长而去，随手将饮料扔到邻居家的车道上。  
真是个混账。

 

========================三个小时后=======================

你忽然觉得你有点喘不上气了，喉头发紧，胸口像被堵住。你甩甩头尝试重新集中精神，但是口很干，舌头开始发麻。一定是尼克给你喝的东西！那里面有牛奶！你越来越难呼吸了，现在你一个人待在车库。

糟了！肾上腺素针在哪里？

你想站起来，结果因为头晕被办公椅绊倒，重重摔倒在地上。

“丹尼尔……救我……”

你彻底失去了意识。

 

TBC

PL600是世上最好的安卓。最好的。没有之一。世上没什么破事不能被PL600抚平！  
我就想写写能力强，有点nerd，又很心软的那种怪人（在别人眼里），知道在感情上自己容易被人占便宜，有着奇怪的同理心所以温柔地对待快被淘汰的旧机型，最后也被觉醒了的安卓爱着~


	4. Mind if I move in closer

你的卧室就是一间玩具屋，一面墙上全是绝版的乐高模型，床头挂着大幅的拼图，小火车轨道绕着你的床转了一圈，各式游戏碟和游戏机占据了一个角落，四十来个童子军勋章骄傲地和你的学位证书放在一起。

成人昏倒之后还能在自己的床上醒来，简直就是幸福。你的仿生人发现你不妥，及时地找到了肾上腺素，救了你一命。真要命，你对牛奶过敏，而且过敏反应很严重，奶油蛋糕、奶糖、冰淇淋这些甜食对你而言都是痛苦的回忆。睁开眼时丹尼尔就陪在你身边，你的脸还没消肿，舌头还发麻。

“要报警吗，Jo？”

你沉默了。

尼克对你的兴趣爱好从来不上心，更别说你的过敏体质。他这样做恶意和漫不经心兼而有之，过去他就曾经说过过敏反应就是小题大做之类的话。他来这里不是为了你，是为了刷存在感。尤其是在别的地方受了挫折的时候。以你对他的了解，无非就是想骚扰你，占据你的注意力，好从你这里得到被迁就的满足感，然后他又能精神饱满地去撩拨别人了。但因为留恋你才一次次纵容他。

“不用了。把尼克列入访客黑名单。”  
他再也不能推开你家的门了。

 

丹尼尔把猫抱上来塞进你怀里，替你戴上眼镜，打开电视给你放你最爱的动画片。仿生人真可怕，他是怎么知道你喜欢杜皮和杜宝（Droopy and Dripple）的？肯定是因为订阅节目和浏览记录。

“我今天早上还好好的，几个小时就落到这个下场了。”  
他真好看。

什么鬼？

“嗯……那个，你今天早上是……是故意的吗？”你问。  
自从觉察他异常你总是分不清哪些才是仿生人的正常表现，哪些不是。

“需要我把送餐服务订回来吗？”  
丹尼尔坐到你床边。他的嘴唇看起来很软。

不对吧！

“不是说这个，我是说……我已经是个成年人了，你不需要把我当孩子来照顾。”  
丹尼尔换下了出厂制服，穿着你的黑色家居服，他离你近得可以闻到他衣服上柔顺剂的香味。你今年三十六岁了，别再像个孩子似的试图撒娇。何况丹尼尔照顾你只是在尽责，即使他已经和别的仿生人不一样了。不要忘了他对前主人产生的怨恨和愤怒。

可是……你在自己家里，向自己的仿生人撒娇，有什么好丢脸的呢？

集中注意力！

这只不过是南丁格尔效应！

你狠狠地掐自己一下，结果你怀里的猫被你掐得怪叫一声跳下床。

“安慰安慰我吧，我好难受。”你有气无力地说。人类的身体和精神太软弱了，过敏引起的气管痉挛和水肿，可差点害你缺氧死掉。你终于坚持不住把脑袋搁在丹尼尔肩膀上，半个身体挨着他。你猛地凑上去嗅了几口他衣服的香味。

 

“你有趁我晕倒去地下室吗？”  
你把头埋在丹尼尔肩窝里，闷闷地说。

“没有。”

 

你小时候听过蓝胡子的故事。蓝胡子警告自己的新婚妻子不要进去那个房间，但最后这个女人没有敌过好奇心。你曾经疑惑不解，既然蓝胡子不希望自己的秘密被人知道，为何要把所有钥匙交给妻子？甚至故意叮嘱她不要进去走廊最后一个房间？后来你自己也有了一个秘密后你就明白了。

你搂住丹尼尔，然后伸手去拿摆在床头柜上的腕表。

Alarm

地下室的门被开过了。

你放下腕表，更用力地抱着丹尼尔，而丹尼尔也轻轻地摩挲你后背。

 

TBC

南丁格尔效应，病人喜欢上照顾自己的照顾者，或者照顾者对被照顾对象产生特殊情感。


	5. Never such a blizzard before

蓝胡子的妻子打开了那扇不该打开的门，金钥匙染了血再也擦不掉。但家里地毯上的蓝血几个小时后就会消失不见。

地毯上零星的蓝血将你引到楼梯底下的储物间，可怜的WG100，专门负责清洁的工作，价廉物美，你常常会在办公大楼和商业中心见到他们。这一个面部受了重击，严重得皮肤层无法自行恢复，露出了底下蓝色的机械结构，手臂也损毁严重，制服又脏又破。外面还下着大雨，他看上去惨兮兮的，蜷缩在角落里。

丹尼尔握着他手，无助地望向你：“Jo……”

你明白过来了，是丹尼尔打开窗放这个受伤的仿生人进来的。

“去地下室吧。”

 

你打开灯，黑暗的地下室被昏黄的灯光照亮。你家的地下室和别人的没什么两样，只是一个几平米很狭小的空间，摆了两个架子放杂物、冲浪板还有酒。楼梯比较陡，连你也得扶着墙壁才敢快走。丹尼尔架着WG100跟在后面慢慢走下楼梯。楼梯左边是一扇铁门，你输入密码，打开电子锁。里面的空间比外面大得多了，也明亮得多，有一张大工具桌，旁边放着你需要用到的设备，房间里还堆叠着许多大箱子和铁柜。

你回头看向丹尼尔，丹尼尔垂下眼睛避开你的目光，不敢与你对视。

“让我看看你的情况好吗？”  
WG100也许信任丹尼尔，但他不相信你。他很明显地畏缩，紧紧抓住丹尼尔不放。

“我知道你遭受到很不好的对待，你不必担心。”

 

“我、我从别人那里听说……来这里能得到帮助。”WG100犹豫着开口。

 

那就没错了。这台WG100不是偶然闯进来的，得过你帮助的仿生人把这个消息分享了出去，其他逃跑了的仿生人就上这里来了。其实你大可以在见到第一个异常仿生人时就将她送回去报废，但你没有。仿生人是这个年代最先进的工业产品，也是凝结人类最高智慧的产物，你不把他们列入你的收藏不是因为他们不够旧不够酷，是因为你始终无法把他们看作单纯的物品。你连破烂玩意都舍不得随便丢弃，何况和人类如此相像的仿生人。你对他们的了解甚至比模控生命的忠实粉丝还要深，之所以存放着大量仿生人零部件和蓝血。就是为了应付眼下这种情况。

“没错，我会尽我所能帮助你。你的手臂受伤很严重。”

WG100松开了丹尼尔，你把他挪到工具台上。他的左手连同肘关节完全坏掉了，是被攻击时防卫造成的伤，光学组件和面部外观组件也要换。你打开一个专门放头部零件的铁柜，又拉出一个大箱子，里面满满当当的是各式的仿生手臂。没有买过仿生人，却轻易认出型号的原因就在于此。

你熟练地卸下他的手臂，帮他装上新的。然后是面部的组件。像WG100这种低端的机型要找兼容零件再简单不过了。他虽然还能走，但保险起见你还是给他换了全新的小腿。

丹尼尔全程保持沉默，你也刻意不和他有眼神接触。

你并非有意像连环杀手一样保守自己的秘密，修理仿生人，甚至帮助仿生人逃走不是什么大不了的事。自我觉醒是件美妙的事，看着他们你仿佛皮格马利翁看到自己的造物成人，你欣赏他们，保护他们，为他们意识到自我的存在而高兴。

但大部分的人不这么认为，模控生命也只会将异常看作是产品的巨大漏洞，然后想方设法堵上。

 

你给WG100补充了蓝血，他换上了你的灰色风衣和黑色运动裤。  
然后你将锥子塞到他手里。  
“你的命运由你自己来决定吧。”

WG100握紧了锥子，对准自己太阳穴上闪着蓝光的LED，他很平静。叮的一声，被撬出来的小圆环掉到工具桌上，又弹起来滚到丹尼尔的脚边。如果你没看错的话，他的情绪灯有那么一瞬间变成了红色。你给了仿生人一些钱，足够他离开底特律。除了特殊情况外，他们要去哪里你从不过问。

你锁好地下室的门，慢条斯理地走上来。

“他走了？”  
“走了。”  
丹尼尔关上了窗户。

“要谈谈吗？”

丹尼尔转过身来，他仍然不敢直视你。“你想谈什么？”

“如果我没有发现，你打算拿这台WG100怎么办呢？瞒过我偷偷去地下室给他换部件？然后你发现你进不去了，也没法黑掉电子锁。”

“你都知道了。”  
他的语气平静，但LED灯变成了黄色，他掩饰不了自己的情绪。

“你扫描键盘上的指纹拿到密码，我也知道你进去过了。”你点了点自己的腕表。“所以我才改的密码。实话告诉我，你第一次看到那么多同类的躯体和四肢时，你害怕了吗？”

 

蓝胡子的妻子如果平静接受了房间里的一切，童话的结局就会完全不一样。

 

“你认为这也是我的收藏品？你觉得我会像猎人一样把猎物的一部分留下来炫耀？还是说你把我当成是蓝胡子，花言巧语将仿生人骗回家肢解，为了满足自己变态的嗜好。”你原本只想对他施压，发泄你的不快，谁知道越说越伤感。你们一起生活快三个月了，他甚至还救过你。你把家里进出的权限交给他，把肾上腺素针也交给他，就等着他向你坦白。可这三个月来他始终闭口不谈，他对你有戒备。你一时感伤，实在不知道这样下去有什么意思，你吸了吸鼻子说：

“可能是我阻止你伤害约翰令你心生怨恨。我没有别的办法能取得你的信任，也许唯一的办法就是放你走……”

 

“不！不是的！我当时很害怕！我现在知道你是怎么做的……我很抱歉。”

丹尼尔的反应出乎你的意料。  
他忽然捉住你的手，直截了当打断你。

“我很抱歉，Jo。”

他甚至扑上来紧紧抱住你。“你站在我们这边，我只是不确定你的立场有多坚定。”

你愣愣地回抱他。

 

当晚的深夜你们盖着毯子依偎在沙发上，提前点起了壁炉。  
“你知道我为什么不想让你报废吗？仿生人发生异常这件事我早就知道，而且知道得比你想象的还要多。他们全部是受虐后出现异常，他们和你的区别在于他们都只是逃走，还没有人比你做得高明。”

尽管他们全都是因为受虐产生了恐惧和愤怒，不过在丹尼尔之前你从没有见过这样激烈到要谋杀主人的敌意。

“你有戒心，会撒谎，还懂得试探。简直惊人，我实在是不舍得。”

“难道说我学会了撒谎你还挺开心的？”

“但你对我撒谎令我很生气。你应该更相信我的！我需要有一个自己的秘密基地，我做事有我的原因，也许在你看来不是什么大不了的事，但被人窥探我不高兴！”

丹尼尔取下你的眼镜，柔声说：“我道歉。”  
他吻了你，吻在你嘴唇上。他的眼睛映着火光，头发被染成金红色，如同生命在无机质的躯体里勃勃跳动。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“我想我知道。”  
“我不信，你现在可是个会骗人的仿生人。直白点，别叫我误会。”  
于是这一晚你们做了很多很亲密的事。

 

大雨过后就是大雪。

11月8号这一天，你和丹尼尔一同看了电视的直播，一个褪去皮肤层的仿生人向全世界揭示他们的存在，宣布他们的主张，要求得到他们应得的权利。然后第二天的突发新闻是，凌晨时分模控生命在国会大厦公园的店面遭到破坏。

结果当天下午，一群仿生人在市中心大道游行，继而与防暴警察正面冲突。

 

TBC 

异常仿生人的恶性事件应该没怎么被报道出去，所以Jo没有接触过不代表没有发生。这里新闻说和警察爆发冲突是我走的剧情。防暴警察第一次开枪后我觉得不能就这么站着等死，于是战神上身直接冲上去一通QTE，最后怼赢了~ 我不是完全的鹰派或者鸽派，如果换我当首领，不会像耶利哥四人组这么高调总想搞大新闻。

唉，我什么时候才能上了丹尼尔这个小可爱……


	6. Look out the window at that storm

你的不安随着这些突发新闻不断扩大，可能是雄性保护配偶的本能被激发，或者是所有物被侵占引发了你的保护欲，反正你太过焦虑根本分不清二者的区别。

“那群异常仿生人太高调，太冒进，一定会招致人类强硬的镇压。”

总统已经宣布仿生人是国家安全的威胁，下令强制关停和回收所有仿生人集中销毁。模控生命也发出声明，购买了仿生人的顾客可以自行将产品送回，还能领取一定的补偿金。你压力大得不停咬指甲。

“你不能留下，”你得出了结论，“PL600机型太大众，人人都认得这张脸，你没法假扮成人类的……我要想办法送走你！”

“Jo，等一下！”

“等不及了，形势发展下去恐怕军方会挨家挨户搜查仿生人！”

你第一次知道异常仿生人，就是一个藏在废品里的家政仿生人。你有一家回收公司专门做这个，完好的部件会被回收再卖往低端市场，外层塑料会重新出售给模控生命。模控生命自己也在做报废仿生人的回收，但回收的成本始终压不下来，模控生命宁愿直接买新原料，不会花力气像你的回收公司那样去翻垃圾堆。而且不发达的海外市场负担不起原价出售的备件。

“听着，我有个办法。把你拆解后混进货柜箱里，送到境外再拼装。到时你就自由了。”  
有必要的话你还能把外观组件换掉，帮丹尼尔伪装成中国俄罗斯生产的其他机型。

 

“现在是你要听我说！”仿生人揪住你的衣领怒吼：“为什么连你也要抛弃我！你觉得我会连累你吗！”

“我只想让你活着！过了大使桥你才能躲过搜捕！”

“我哪儿都不去！”

“你留在这里不安全！”

“你无权干涉我！我是个自由人！”

他突如其来的情绪爆发，还有强硬的态度把你震得哑口无言。你有什么资格主宰一个有自主意识个体的命运？丹尼尔不是任你摆布的机器，只要想走他早就可以离开你。现在他自己决定了要留下，就算是自取灭亡，那也是凭自己的意志赴死。最后你只能让步：

“你可以留下，不过我不会让你死在我面前。”

 

你们互相搀扶着慢慢走下楼梯，在地下室的那扇门内紧紧相拥，你留恋地抚摸他的脸，他的金发，你现在发现丹尼尔的眼睛并不是完全的蓝色，其实还掺着灰色。你曾经怀疑过仿生人的爱到底是自发的还是模仿人类行为，他们也许不懂爱，但一定明白报废和死亡意味着什么。他们肯定也与人类一样害怕，害怕死后的虚无。可丹尼尔仍然不愿意离开你。你真蠢，问题的答案再明显不过了。你最后吻了丹尼尔，你和他都不知道什么时候这一切才会过去，也许几个星期，也许长达几个月。你们平静地道别。

“晚点见，Jo。”  
“晚点见，丹尼尔。”

地下室的门关闭，电子锁哔的一声提示已经上锁。

AR51自动步枪最后一个部件打印完成，你逐一组装起来，这是一款要为全美过去五年来三分之一的枪击案负责的步枪，现在你要用它来保护你所重视的一切。你从未试过像现在这样冷静，闯进你家抱走你的电视是入室抢劫，闯进你家强行带走你的仿生人难道就不是？你从约翰•菲利普斯那里接手丹尼尔，手续齐全，即使他已经觉醒，法律上他是合法合规属于你的。谁也不能把他带离你的家，谁也不能。你将一把手枪插入腰间的枪套里，这种口径的子弹可以轻易击穿警察的防弹衣。尽管不希望事情发展到这个地步，然而你必须做好准备。价值与意义是由人赋予的，但不能被人轻易抹杀。

入夜后市内一片萧条。间或街上会传来枪声。

回收仿生人造成人手不足，底特律全市大范围断电断水，到了夜晚连供暖也停了。你点起壁炉，打算在客厅的沙发上过夜。你裹紧了毯子，光脚跑去拿家用储能电池给移动终端充电。你要时刻关注社交媒体上的最新动态，还有电视台的直播。不过很快网络也中断，意料之中。

第二天，因为忘了拉窗帘被日光弄醒，炉火也已经熄灭。身心都是一团糟的你爬起来给自己烧热水煮麦片粥，幸好你家用的还是天然气炉灶，否则连口热的都吃不上。外面还下着雪，你重新点燃木柴，缩手缩脚地窝在沙发上，配枪硌得难受，但你还是没有卸下。房子里没有了洗衣机的声音，也听不见扫地机器人运作的动静，老猫吃完早饭踮着脚尖溜走。你盯着噼里啪啦燃烧着的炉火出神，前一天的晚上丹尼尔还和你在一起，现在却只剩下你一个人了。

急促的敲门声打断了你的沉思。你放下手里捧着的麦片粥去开门，你谨慎地打开一条缝。  
敲门的是个警察。

“有事吗警官？”

你不耐烦地问，这倒不是装模作样，你只是懒得掩饰你的厌烦。

“先生，抱歉打扰你。这是例行询问，想请你回答些有关仿生人的问题。”  
“我的仿生人逃了！就在我想退回去领补贴的前一天！”

这样的回答打发不走警察，在底特律这样的仿生人重镇，他们料定了漏网之鱼不会少，搜查起来比郊区严格得多。于是他得寸进尺地想进你的家。

“可以让我进来吗？外面还在下雪。”  
“你们搞这么大阵仗，还挨家挨户地搜，简直跟纳粹没两样。”  
你负气一把拉开大门。太过抗拒反而会引起别人的怀疑，还不如彻底让他死心。警察进门后注意到你腰间的枪了，而且他很明显感觉到压力，于是你耸耸肩说：“外头乱得很，我也不得不更小心。”

“放心吧先生，我们只逮捕仿生人。”

“不论你们当街击毙的是人还是机器，只要有人敢在街上突然开枪我都觉得不安全，”你大大方方地拍了拍腰间的手枪。“哪怕仅仅是射爆一个垃圾桶。”

 

警察来来回回地看了个遍，最后他停在地下室的楼梯前。

“我能下去看看吗？”

你到厨房给自己倒了一杯酒，提高声量回答他：“地下室全淹了！”

那个警官下意识试了试地下室电灯的开关，才想起已经停电。他掏出手电筒往下照，下面到处是水，他扶着墙壁慢慢走下去，一只脚刚踏到地上发现积水比他想象中还要深。这个天气下弄湿鞋子可不是好受的，这个地下室充其量就是个储物间，狭小得几乎转不了身，屋主竟然还码了一面墙的罐头和酒。

你听到他上楼梯的脚步声，漫不经心地喝掉了杯里的酒。

“之前下大雨漏的，就因为机器造反，到处人手短缺我他妈到现在都叫不来维修工。”你不满地瞪着他留下的一串湿脚印，正正踩在丹尼尔打过蜡的地板上。

“你说你的仿生人逃跑了？听上去它是异常仿生人？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“还知道别的有关异常仿生人的消息吗先生？”  
“没有。”  
“那么我该走了。打扰了，先生。”  
你冷漠地冲他点点头不再搭话。

警察总算离开。你的猫坐在饭桌下好奇地仰起头，如果她会说话大概就会问你为什么要在饭桌底藏一把步枪。

TBC  
听到要送他走，以为又要被抛弃了呢


	7. You lips look delicious

11月10号总统宣布全国戒严，并且限制通信和市民活动。你不得不取出十几年前就停产的掌上游戏机，接上电视信号接收器，在小小的屏幕上看实时报道。你早就不是会相信媒体的年纪了，他们谎话连篇胡言乱语，网络红人当选总统难道还不够可笑吗？现在还大肆渲染仿生人的危险性。我们曾经拥有过美好，又亲手毁灭了这一切。

晚上，吾渥大道聚集了一批仿生人。异常仿生人的领袖“马库斯”带领他的同伴一步一步朝回收营进发。在现场直播中，你看到他们高举双手，朝全副武装的军队喊话，他们绝不诉诸暴力。然而军方警告后果断开枪，看着陆续倒下的仿生人，你的心猛地被揪紧。但他们没有后退。

天平已经向仿生人的一方倾斜。

仿生人筑起街垒，竖起属于他们的旗帜，投射屏上写着大大的口号。政府这边试图和“马库斯”谈判，可惜失败了。你只能祈祷，他们胜利与否决定你和丹尼尔的未来。然而插播的即时消息称军队发动攻击，武力镇压仿生人动乱。从直升机上看，余下的仿生人被围堵，你的心沉到了底。他们只剩下那一小群，你所期盼的任何转机都不会再出现。你绝望了，继而是深深的无力，媒体当然不会放出军方屠戮仿生人的场面，作为人类一方你们胜利了。

杀死一群追求自由的人值得骄傲吗？

忽然之间现场主持人惊讶地说仿生人们在歌唱。镜头立马转了回去，你诧异地盯着小屏幕，隐隐约约传来歌声。歌声越来越响亮，仿生人在走投无路之际，竟然选择了唱歌？军方收到总统命令停火，凌晨时分又有一大队仿生人加入马库斯的行列，在飘雪中他们的领袖讲了什么你已经无心细听。

事态发展出人意料，你想马上见到丹尼尔，又怕事情会有反复，你带上头灯下去地下室把积水清理掉，修好你故意弄坏的管道，这花了你不少时间，然后一点一点把挡住铁门的罐头和酒搬开。你给铁门接上电，指尖颤抖着按下门锁密码。

门开了。

一片漆黑中蓝色的小光环分外明亮，在你头灯照射下，丹尼尔好像在沉睡中苏醒般慢慢抬起头来。他看到你时很惊讶：“Jo？”

事情结束得比你们想象的迅速，连结束的方式都很戏剧化。你原想着开个玩笑缓和一下，但话到嘴边却变成了：

“结束了。你们自由了。”

丹尼尔有些迷茫，不过他相信你不会骗他的。所以当你张开双臂，他马上扑过来抱住你。你们无声地抱在一起，地下室阴冷潮湿，你却觉得胸口发热。良久之后，丹尼尔轻轻地抚摸你的脸颊和下巴，语调温柔地说：“你三天没刮胡子了。”

 

虽然局势稳定了下来，水电供暖还有网络的恢复还遥遥无期，雨水收集器被冻住，于是你们只好收集雪水来煮食，连日的大雪终于停了，但光靠房顶的太阳能板今晚怕是洗不上热水澡。后来你发现生活的苦难远不止洗澡。

混乱前夕人人都在采购物资，而你把心思都放在如何藏匿丹尼尔这件事上，这就导致许多问题。大部分的问题都是你的问题，丹尼尔有一个地下室的蓝血加零件，他没有问题。人类要吃要喝要清洁，一不小心还会受冻生病，眼下令人稍感安慰的是你所在的区秩序还不错，没有出现抢劫的现象。享受过以往的便利，如今的日子不可谓不艰难，许多事都需要料理，甚至需要徒手造点什么出来。

但你很快乐。

偶尔你们会忙里偷闲，手牵手拉着小拖车步行去购物。其实没什么好买的，从生产到物流运输再到商品上架，每一个环节都严重依赖仿生人，劳工问题谈妥之前货架都是空的。你可以沿途捡点东西回去，没有了保洁的仿生人，垃圾到处堆积，但搞废品回收你是行家。丹尼尔建议干脆带点存货出去以物易物，地下室囤积的酒派上了用场，丹尼尔给你换回了砂糖、调味料和许多茶叶，他讨价还价的技巧让你叹为观止。尽管吃的还是罐头食品，可是有了这些加上丹尼尔内置的菜谱，你每天都能吃得不错。你靠着修理的手艺换了不少东西，修好了一辆皮卡后你挣来了柴油，你的柴油发电机又可以运作得久一点。你知道怎么给打火机充气，还改装了汽车电池来为大家提供充电服务，以此换来了医用酒精、卫生纸、漂白粉和牙膏。都是你们很缺乏的日用品。

 

“底特律河离这里不到二十公里，我们却连冲厕所的水都得省着用。我说我们去挖渠引河水怎么样？”你忿忿不平往马桶水箱里加水。这些天来洗澡也只能弄湿毛巾擦擦身了事。丹尼尔则在清理你留在洗手台的胡须渣，即使条件有限他还是尽力把家里收拾得干净整齐。

“等到了夏天，我们在后院弄个充气水池玩水吧。把今天缺水的遗憾都补回来。”丹尼尔轻轻笑了一声，“把你的滋水枪也拿上。”

你放下水桶，凑过去吻他。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“我很感动。”你的嘴唇贴着他的脸说。

“我提议玩水令你很感动？”  
“你会说这样的话让我很感动。”

原本你是没有这个心思的，但是丹尼尔在你准备放开时抓住你的衣服，把你拉回来摘下你眼镜的同时，给了你一个绵长的吻。大概是刮干净胡子之后的奖励？很快你意识到没那么简单。

丹尼尔十分主动，手都伸到你裤子里去了，你让他转过身去，然后抱住他把他压在洗手台上。你盘算过很多次了，从后面来是你最喜欢的姿势，前面还有镜子能弥补看不见脸的遗憾。丹尼尔可跟崔西不一样，你笨手笨脚的只知道紧紧抓住他的手腕，你咬着他耳朵征求他的同意，他当然会同意了，你早就发现他总是偷偷看你，对你的衬衫和内裤很感兴趣。你把丹尼尔的裤子脱到大腿位置，非性爱用途的仿生人从小腹至臀部是一整块完整的结构，没有地方可以进入。

“用大腿可以吗？”

丹尼尔点头允许了。你把已经半硬的阴茎塞到他两腿之间，拍拍他提醒他大腿并拢。你扶住他的腰挺动，你撞得他也跟着你一起动。被有弹性的大腿夹住挤压，抽插间你涨得越来越厉害，因为充血而滚烫，你完全勃起了，他得踮起脚来迁就你。你觉得自己猥琐得像电车痴汉，仗着他不会反抗你就乱来。你还故意把前端流出的粘液蹭到他屁股上，然后用力揉捏他，看他会有什么反应。

丹尼尔当然不会像人类一样兴奋，不过他是觉醒了的仿生人，他知道什么叫羞耻。他察觉到你在透过镜子看他，低下头两手勉强撑着洗手台不看你。你接着操他的大腿，肉体相撞时发出黏腻的啪啪声，即使自始至终掌握着节奏你还嫌不够。

“丹尼尔，摸摸我吧……”

丹尼尔低着头，用指尖轻轻揉捻你在他腿间进出的龟头，把顶端拢在手里用手掌摩擦，在你前冲时握住套弄。你舒服得发抖，他夹得越来越紧。你紧紧抓住他的大腿抽插的动作更大，更快，濒临射精之际你用力顶弄了两下，精液射在他的大腿上。你抬起他的下巴，强硬地叫他张开嘴。

镜中含着你手指的丹尼尔显得那样的美丽。

你抱着他喘气，天啊，我都干了什么。东西射出去之后羞耻心就回来了，你还露着下体顶住丹尼尔的屁股。贤者时间开始，你从前没有思考过的问题忽然一股脑涌出来。你明明是喜欢男人的，为什么会想和仿生人做爱？你也不是没有光顾过伊甸，但那是一回事吗？丹尼尔可没有那套“工具”！所以你到底是喜欢“人类男性”还是只要外形是人类男性，即使是仿生人也能引起你的欲望？你修好过那么多的仿生人，看过那么多没有性征的仿生人躯体，你可从来没起过“蹭蹭看”的念头！

等一等！丹尼尔能理解这个行为吗？他知不知道你对他做了什么？如果他不明白，就算同意了那这样做也很恶劣。你刚刚态度还那么强硬，简直无耻！

“丹尼尔你、你我、我们，这叫做爱或者性交，我把你弄脏不是出于恶意，但我以前从来没有想过，我也不是恋物癖见到个仿生屁股就想蹭……不！我是说、你当然是有生命的！”你简直语无伦次了，双手捂住脸不想见人了。不，不能表现出羞耻的样子来。这样丹尼尔会以为做这种事是可耻的。他的大腿上还挂着粘液，你飞快地扯了两张卫生纸替他擦掉。

“让我先把裤子穿上好吗？”  
你愣愣地抽回手：“好。”

“你也是，把裤子穿好。”

你赶紧背过去收拾好自己。然后丹尼尔搂住你的腰，他反倒比你平静多了，拿出那副教育孩子的语气和耐心温柔地态度开解你：“我已经工作四年了，不是刚出厂的新人。我是明白的，你也不必担心，我很好。”接着你注意到他的眼神有一点游离。“下次你再提出这样的要求，我想，我、我不会拒绝……”

此刻的丹尼尔仿佛有圣光。你好爱他。

你们继续黏黏糊糊地在卫生间耗了半天，直到丹尼尔又帮你撸了一发才算完。

 

吃过晚饭后，你们很奢侈地点上所有的蜡烛，丹尼尔裹着被子坐在暖烘烘的羊毛地毯上冲你招手，你滚过去钻进他的被子里。你们好像达成了共识，现在就是最合适的时候来坦诚各自的想法。

“对仿生人起了性欲让你感到羞耻？”丹尼尔单刀直入。

“我反倒担心你觉得被当成泄欲工具。”  
你的脑袋和丹尼尔靠在一起。

“我虽然不会高潮，也不会呼吸加速。但这是很亲密的举动，通常是情侣间才会做，而我们是情侣，对吗？跟你做这种事让我感觉自己更像人了。”  
他握住你的手。

丹尼尔的想法让早上一片混乱的你表现得像个傻子。本来就很简单的事，人类就是屁事多。

“你说得对，你喜欢我我也喜欢你，搞在一起再正常不过了。那么多的PL600人人都有你一样的脸，一样批量生产的身体，为什么我偏偏喜欢你呢？也许对我而言吸引力从来就与这些无关。”

“如果我现在把裤子脱了，你会对我做今天早上做的事吗？”

 

是的。即使没有地方可以插你也要跟他做。

 

丹尼尔已经够主动的了，你也要有点表示。你识趣地凑过去，就在你们快要亲到一起时，供电恢复。整个房子蹭的一下亮了起来，气氛全没了。

 

TBC  
一周目走的核平线，二周目走的和平路线。因为对赛门的偏爱，比较抗拒官配就没怎么发展诺哥的好感，所以最后选了唱歌。我个人觉得唱歌比接吻更震撼人类吧，都穷途末路了，还能摆出“世界以痛吻我，要我报之以歌”的姿态来。绝望之际歌唱让我想起嬉皮士向防暴警察献花的照片。


	8. Get over that hold out

社会恢复正常秩序后，丹尼尔开始积极参与耶利哥的活动，你则是忙着在公司里开会，和几个合伙人讨论接下来的对策。

如今仿生人独立已成大势，你认为不能再像过去那样做生意了。以后不会有那么多的仿生人被报废处理，你们也不能随意拆卸他们的零部件再转卖，员工则担心还能不能保住自己的工作。目前仿生人领袖提出平等报酬，他们既不会累也没有家庭负担，却还要得到和人类一样的酬劳和保障，对于人类而言这就是在挤占他们的生存空间，员工普遍对仿生人持负面态度。所幸你那几个合伙人立场中立。

你们还没有讨论出什么可行的方案来，又马不停蹄参加行业大会。由政府和模控生命主导，就在模控生命的总部大楼里。

谈判的进程很慢，政府方面拖拖拉拉不肯妥协，随着感恩节逼近，民众越发不满，尤其是指望感恩节后黑色星期五狠赚一笔的商家。全国连锁，电商巨头，科技公司全都联合起来施压，背后由财团支持的政客也没闲着。

 

你忧心忡忡地回到家，丹尼尔比你早一些。他那边没什么实质性的进展，你也没带回来好消息。

 

“模控生命的生产线已经关停了。因为如果继续源源不断地生产‘公民’的话，用不了多久仿生人的人口就会超过人类。老实说我觉得人类的同情心可能很快就会被耗尽，就业和生存压力都是很现实的问题。”

“我们希望能掌握生产釱液和零件的设备，这样才能不受掣肘。但是模控生命和政府不会因为民众同情就轻易松口。”丹尼尔无奈地摇头。你矫情地觉得你和丹尼尔就像罗密欧与朱丽叶，身处敌对阵营却深深相爱……你有一个危险的想法，盘算已久正待实行。

“丹尼尔，你爱我吗？”

你这个问题让他疑惑不解。他把手指插进你发间，轻轻地揉你后脑：“是我展露的爱意还不够吗？还是因为我今天回来晚了没来得及准备好晚饭？”

“当然不。”

丹尼尔一把抓过你的手腕，你腕表上显示你的心跳飙到了130。  
“你很紧张。是有什么话要对我说吗？”

你推了两次眼镜，这才磨磨蹭蹭地从口袋里掏出一个小盒子来，你打开盒盖，里面有一枚小小的戒指。“我用螺母做的，”虽然为自己的手艺自豪，但你很不好意思，原材料实在是廉价得拿不出手。你用电磨打磨圆滑之后，又打磨出不同的斜面折射着光线。“看上去应该也不差……我想，我是说，你愿意吗？”

丹尼尔死死盯着那枚戒指。他握住了你拿着盒子有点发抖的手。

“今天是感恩节……我原想留到圣诞节的，可是、我到现在都不明白你到底因为什么爱我，可是我等不及了……你、你想要吗？不，我意思是，你愿意成为我的伴侣吗？”

“Jo，你知道我们没法结婚的对吧。”

你听到这句话好像被打了一拳，瞬间泄了气，这段关系里或许从头到尾只是你一厢情愿，仿生人只是在配合你的想象，给了你一个美满的幻觉。丹尼尔理智的反应戳破了你的幻觉，让你无地自容，恨不得立马用钳子剪断你花了好久偷偷摸摸做成的戒指。

“竟然一本正经地对仿生人求婚，你真是疯了。难道你不知道我会活得比你久？你是不是以为我这台机器不明白这是什么意思？这就是为什么连尼克那种蠢货都不尊重你，因为只有你这样的怪人才会对仿生人移情，会认同我们活了过来这种蠢事。”

丹尼尔嘴上不停地攻击你，你被劈头盖脸一通骂却怎么也挣脱不开他抓住你的手。

“也只有你这种人会傻到挺身保护我们。没有一个正常人会被你吸引，没有人会爱你，只有机器会爱你。”

然后你因为恼羞成怒憋得通红的脸被他狠狠亲了一口，丹尼尔把手伸到你面前示意你给他戴上。你傻愣愣地在他催促下拿起戒指，经历过情绪大起大落，你的手抖得更厉害了，就在快要给丹尼尔戴上指环前一刻，你忽然犹豫起来。

“我穷得都没钱去珠宝店买个正经戒指，也许不久后公司就会倒闭，到时我就真成穷光蛋了。你不再考虑一下吗？而且我有事要求你帮忙，我不想你误会我是为了做生意才求婚的。”

丹尼尔直接把左手无名指伸进指环里，然后用戴着戒指的手掐你的脸：“考虑好了。”

 

这个感恩节既没有火鸡，也没有南瓜饼。  
不过作为安抚，你提前收到了圣诞节礼物，丹尼尔亲手织的毛衣，的未完成版。

“我用半瓶威士忌换的毛线和织针。就一个街区外，有位太太想给她丈夫弄点酒，我也想给你织一件毛衣。”仿生人工作效率虽高，但要瞒着你导致进度慢了下来。他把毛衣藏在他自己的那半边衣柜里。

“我预计能赶上圣诞节。这样会不会破坏了惊喜？”

最终你和合伙人们讨论出了对策，回收业务会减少，部分业务转向为自由后的仿生人提供相对廉价的部件。你们本来就有渠道从模控生命的承包商那里拿到全新零件，所以你通过丹尼尔争取到了直接和耶利哥首领谈生意的机会。也许是马库斯注意到了你们手上的戒指，也许是你过去帮助的仿生人纷纷冒出来支持，最后你在众多仿生人的围观下和马库斯达成协议，让你的公司成为主要供应商，过去散落在各地的回收站点成了新的服务站。你拿着这份协议在承包商那里谈到了更优惠的价格。你们暂时无法维持以往的薪酬水平，和员工商量过后所有人，包括你都减了薪，你们尽量不解雇任何人。

你们在混乱与新生中迎来了2039年。

新年刚过，你忙碌一天后坐在电脑前，身上穿着你的圣诞礼物，丹尼尔侧身坐在你大腿上，网络电话打过来的时候你们舌吻得难分难舍。和耶利哥谈成生意让你出了名，新闻媒体想方设法采访你，为了保护你和丹尼尔的隐私你选择了非常低调的电话采访。

“Daddy要工作了，等下要安静，好吗？”

丹尼尔一把抓住他刚给你理过的头发逼迫你抬头，“谁是Daddy还很难说。”

“……你最好了。”

丹尼尔替你接通了电话。客套几句之后记者抛出了相当有针对性的问题。有一些你要思考过一阵才好回答。

“你们与耶利哥达成协议后很多议论称，你们在与模控生命竞争，请问你怎么回应？”

“我在行业大会上和复出的卡姆斯基先生聊过这个问题，我想提一下模控生命的盈利重心从来不是卖零部件，据我所知革命后模控生命会以提供维护和软件更新服务为中心。我们处于产业链的不同环上，竞争没有外界想象那样不可回避。现在我们争取和模控生命达成合作。”

“是什么促使你主动寻求和仿生人合作呢？这可是个非常大胆的举动。”

“虽然我从未购买过仿生人，但我信任他们，当日在吾渥大道仿生人面对威胁的反应让我坚定了我的想法。何况我是个商人，既然有机会为何不试试呢？”

“即使以往发生过异常仿生人袭击人类的恶性事件？”

“是的。”

“目前初步拟定的新劳工法没有规限仿生人的工作时长，然而仿生人要求得到同等的报酬。有人批评你为仿生人提供更廉价的零件，助长了将人类排挤出职场的趋势，因为仿生人可以赚取更多的报酬而消费却远低于人类。你对此有何想法？”

“的确，同工同酬的前提下仿生人可以工作的时长比人类长得多，但不要忘记，仿生人独立后他们也得交税。那意味着如果他们昼夜不停工作，得到更高收入的同时要付更重的税。而他们的雇主也要像雇佣人类一样给仿生人交保险，那是在他们因为意外无法继续工作，但仍然活着时维持他们生命的保障计划。不论财富最终会集中到谁的手里，贫富悬殊始终是政府要处理的问题。”

 

然后有一些很有意思的问题。

 

“据说你还是一位旧物收藏家，为什么你会热爱收集旧物呢？”

“跟我的父母有关，他们很忙，在我十二岁前我由祖父母和外婆轮流抚养。老人家不太擅长新玩意，所以我是玩父母留在阁楼的旧玩具长大的。我祖父是维修工，家里有许多工具，我就试着自己做玩具玩。后来……我有一个住在隔壁的玩伴，我们玩得很好，他搬走前我们没来得及道别，只留下了他借我玩的机械狗，我只能留着它作为纪念。它坏过好几次，我都修好了，但最后一次我实在是无能为力，于是把它送回厂商那里。结果因为早已停产，他们没法给我修好，作为补偿送了我一个最新款的。

“可我不是要这个！我只要原来的那一个，否则我为什么要修理它？如果我能找到零件……如果我知道他们会这样做……说什么我都不会送去修理的。这世上有些东西是无可替代的，人们就是不明白。”

“作为收藏家和企业家，你觉得你的工作会有被仿生人替代的那一天吗？或者说，你认为有朝一日会有仿生人像人类一样开办自己的企业吗？”

“我们有仿生人艺术家，仿生人宇航员，为什么不能有仿生人企业家呢？就像我们过去没有女性上将，没有黑人总统，现在我们都有过了。如果你问我担不担心，我觉得应该担心的是失业后，那要从哪里体现自己的人生价值。要知道一旦失去人生意义，红冰就会趁虚而入。而且不光人类，仿生人也要开始考虑人生意义的问题。当你不再是孩子的保姆，不是谁的家政助理，不属于任何人，也不必为任何人类提供服务，你是什么？”

 

你还被问了一些较为私人的问题。

 

“有消息称你的伴侣是仿生人？”

你顿了一下，对于这种涉及隐私问题你完全没准备。独家访问的录音很快就会传遍整个网络，只要你承认了，到时所有人都会知道你的枕边人不是人类。丹尼尔转过身来看着你，他和对面的记者一样等着你的回答，你搂住他把他往自己大腿上提了提。

“是，不管你的消息来自何处，我的伴侣的确是仿生人。不过没有经过本人同意我不方便透露任何我伴侣的私人信息。”

“冒昧问一句，你知道你的伴侣会活得比你长很多吧？”

“这不是挺好的，我相信在我死后他不会让藏品流散的。而且上了年纪后我会更依赖机械外骨架，在得关节炎之前逐步替换成智能义肢，好让我们相处的时间再长一点。”

全程一直安静听你回答的丹尼尔，忽然拉起你的手，轻轻吻你手心。

“好的。那么，Jo，感谢你接受我们的采访。”

 

采访结束，丹尼尔已经忍不住脱了裤子把你往床上带。他勾住你的脖子热切地吻你，你们一同跌在床上。丹尼尔对你的床有特殊执念。仿生人在哪里待机，躺着还是站着待机都没什么区别，但他固执地认为正常的伴侣就应该同床共枕。丹尼尔熟知各种类人情绪，对于性的快感却知之甚少。人类通过性交繁衍，而不插入的性行为不能导致怀孕，同性间的性行为于繁衍无益，为何人们仍然乐此不疲？直到丹尼尔尝到性交的快乐，于是他十分认同人们有这样做的理由。

丹尼尔把上衣也扒了骑到你身上，趴下来吮吸你的阴茎，你抓住他抬起的屁股，手指按揉他下身那块会让他快乐的敏感部位。

69可真是个好姿势。

经过孜孜不倦的探索，你们发觉只要做爱前丹尼尔把机体感度调高，你只需花式爱抚他相当于会阴的位置，他就会爽得浑身颤抖。如果你用舌头他能直接兴奋到躺倒任你摆弄。据丹尼尔事后的体验总结，这种愉悦和单纯跟你在一起感到愉快不太一样。

你的拇指重重地摩擦起他的那个部位，挑逗他，尽力让他快活。你打丹尼尔的屁股时他含着你的阴茎哼哼，你殷勤地用上了舌头，这是他最喜欢的步骤，他被你舔得不停颤栗，会阴处湿漉漉的都是你的口水，他的双腿无法并拢，夹着你微微发抖。你的手发酸，但你不能停下，你不想打断他的快乐，无论多累再坚持一下，让丹尼尔多享受一会儿。

他的机体不受控制地颤抖，然后他会僵硬了好一阵子，好像当机一样。果然丹尼尔保持这个姿势无法动弹，你将他抱过来平躺在床上，过了十几秒他才恢复神智，他看上去完全瘫软。

“你没事吧，”你抽过几张纸巾替他擦干净下体，“每次这样我觉得很害怕。”

“我不会轻易坏掉的。”  
丹尼尔坐起来爬到你身边，头枕在你的手臂上。他握住你还没发泄的阴茎缓慢地上下套弄，一边与你接吻。亲吻间丹尼尔放开了你的嘴唇轻声耳语：“就算坏了你也能修好我对不对？你就是喜欢像我这样的被抛弃的二手小可怜，看看你的猫，还有你的车……”

“不……我、我不是的。别说了……”

他突然提到这个，你转念一想好像这真的是你谈过最省钱的一次恋爱了，连恋爱对象都捡别人的。你把脸埋在丹尼尔胸前，为自己在这种时候又走神感到由衷的耻。

丹尼尔忽然之间加重了力度，还加快了速度。

“我去装上性爱模块你觉得怎么样？就崔西那种的。”

你一时之间又痛又爽，不知道是说错了什么话惹他不高兴，只好强忍着说“要是喜欢你就装。要是为了我，那大可不必。”

丹尼尔没有再折磨你，最后还是让你满足了。射完之后你喘着气：  
“相信我，你现在这样就已经把我折腾得够呛……”

话刚说完你们两个都笑了。

“你说你会替换机械义肢，这是认真的吗？”

“我本来就是这样打算的。”

你的合伙人之一因为意外双腿截肢，你们一同去探望过他。换上智能义肢之后他不光能活动如常，还能因应地形更换双腿，义肢可以牢牢卡在缝隙里，他的体重还因此轻了不少，攀岩时比谁都快。所以你对义肢非但不抗拒，甚至觉得挺酷的。

“你担心我早死？”

“人类的生命太短暂。”

“亲爱的，别小看人类。”

丹尼尔不再说话，你无奈地捞起他的膝弯，将他的大腿架在自己身上。“这种事留给我去想，既然你自由了就活在当下吧。”

你怀里的仿生人动来动去，用膝盖轻轻磨蹭你疲软的阴茎。

“让我休息一下……求你了。”

仿生人不会累算是好事坏事？要是拒绝他明天早上会不会被耳光扇醒？要是我也可以死机就好了，你想。

 

END  
晚点放两个番外。

PS.心态崩的时候被及时安抚住了，所以我写的丹尼尔觉醒后还能保持家政型软乎乎的天性。跟康纳劫持对峙时要求要台车离开什么的结巴了，明显就是一时冲动根本没有计划，但是在我看来真的超可爱。前期有点被动，后来相处时间长了才放得开敢欺负Jo。

这是我第一个填完的坑。


	9. 番外 Beautiful, please don't hurry

你鼻子上戴着医用吸入器，牙医打开气阀开始给你放镇定剂。智齿早就长出来了，但因为不痛没那个钱看医生你也就没管，后来退税下来后你差点忘了这茬，直到这颗牙挤压你的牙龈。现在你开始有点飘飘然，左脸颊也没有那么痛了，你看着诊所的天花板好像在凹下去又鼓起来。医生对你说：“回想点开心的事，阳光、沙滩……”

“还有丹尼尔的屁股。”

“好吧，起效了。”丹尼尔说。他就在你身边，可他的声音听上去很遥远。你平时不会在外人面前讲这种荤话的，虽然一般人不觉得这是荤话，不过对你来说有点过头。管他的，你想说什么就说什么，你他妈是个自由人！自由！自由！自由！喔吼！

你现在超快乐的！

你快乐地失去了知觉。当你再次有意识时，脑袋还昏乎乎，手脚软绵绵抬不起来。有个人凑过来看着你，还轻声问你问题：“你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得你很漂亮……”你完全控制不住自己的舌头，好像它自动说话一样。而且还有好多好多话要说。

“所有PL600都长一个样。”  
“我、我的那个不一样……嘿，我的丹尼尔在哪里？丹——尼——尔！”  
你的丹尼尔不见了！他说过不会离开你的！他们把他抓走了吗？

那个人制住你把你按回躺椅上，让你安静一点，说你会吵到其他病人。他还握住你的手，不准你去掏嘴里的东西。

“你怎么穿着丹尼尔的衣服？”  
“因为我就是丹尼尔。”

好吧，他说是就是，谁让他这么好看。你跟丹尼尔可不是普通的关系，你们是可以一起洗澡的关系！于是你挺起上半身，直接抱住他的腰，脸埋在他怀里蹭。他抓住你趁机在他屁股上揉来揉去的咸猪手，把你的手按在自己胸口，小小声在你耳边说：“我们回家再继续好吗？”

于是你也小小声地回答他：“回家后我要操你。”

接着你被架着，半拖半抱去到停车场。丹尼尔将你塞进副驾驶座，拉过安全带牢牢地套住你。他把座椅放平，让你好好睡了一觉。等你再清醒时，手脚的知觉已经回来了。但迷糊劲还没过去。你看到窗外不断后退的风景，好一会才意识到这不是错觉，这是丹尼尔在开车。

“我们去哪里？”你问。  
“我们要回家了。”

“我的眼镜呢？”  
“你连路都走不直，戴眼镜也没用。”

你哼了一声算是回应，软软地瘫在座椅上。

“麻药的劲儿过去了吗？六减三等于多少？”  
你乖乖地比出三根手指。

“你跟尼克有没有上过床？”  
“我可不可以不回答？”

“不行，我现在是少数群体所以你要让着我。你之前有过多少个男友？”  
“五个。”

你身体猛地一歪，被急转弯甩得整个人撞在车窗上。

“Oops，刚刚有狗横穿马路。”  
他把你拉回原位。“你忙成这鬼样子竟然还能有五个……助学贷款还完了吗？当初开公司欠的钱呢？”

“痛……”  
丹尼尔顺手揉了揉你的脑袋。“我问你，我来你家第一天你是怎么知道……你怎么找到我的？”

“你还能去哪里呢……”  
不是说好了不提菲利普斯家的吗？PL600刚发售的时候约翰就买了，丹尼尔从来没有和约翰一家分开过，你也许不懂仿生人，但你明白普通人被家人抛弃时会怎么想，会怎么做。

“外面又冷又湿，还下着大雪。底特律的冬天不是开玩笑的……你一个人在外面可怎么办呢？小可怜……”

你语无伦次，却想起了去年十一月那场大雪。已经烤着火仍然寒冷刺骨，孤零零忍受着焦虑和不安，明明你独身的时候很享受一个人的，可现在你再也不想尝试了。你努力伸长脖子看窗外，确认过位置之后你对丹尼尔说。

“前头左转，我们去公园。”  
“为什么？”  
“牙痛……我想吃冰淇淋。”  
“你又不能吃冰淇淋。”  
“那就棒冰吧。”

你们停在公园边上，你歪着脑袋叼着棒冰，丹尼尔捧着一碗浇了釱液的刨冰挖着吃。一个熟悉的身影沿着公园小径走过，以仿生人的视力隔着这么远依然看得一清二楚，她长高了些，头上戴着耳机，背着书包步履轻快，身边没有保姆跟着。

“我们只是碰巧想吃冰才停这里，不是因为我们是跟踪狂对吧？”  
“对。”

每周的这个时候艾玛都会穿过公园去上音乐课，以前一直是由丹尼尔去接送她。你偶尔听菲利普斯太太提起过。

丹尼尔回过头来。  
“想要亲亲吗，sugar lip？”

“给我来一打。”

 

丹尼尔把车开上自己家的车道，你艰难地和安全带搏斗，嘴里嘀咕：“我不喜欢釱的味道……丹尼尔帮帮我。”

但他似乎一点也不着急，松开你的安全带后他还把你的座位放平。

“你不是说回家后要操我吗？”  
丹尼尔解开自己的安全带，还有你的皮带扣，他拉开你的拉链，用力把你裤子往下扯了扯。隔着内裤他的手指不断爱抚摩擦你的敏感部位，他俯下身鼻子轻轻蹭你凸起的地方。你联想到他接下来要做的事就兴奋得不得了，手指插进他的金发里，鼓励他继续。于是丹尼尔拉下你的黑色内裤，握着你的阴茎上下撸动几下，他很细致地吻了一遍，张口把你含进去。

丹尼尔的嘴巴又湿又滑，手指还伸到下面按揉你的阴囊。你低下头，那张漂亮的脸就在你胯下，你看到他的嘴唇不断吮吸着，感觉好像深入到他喉咙的位置。仿生人没有咽反射，他不光很好地吞了进去，还收缩喉咙挤压了你几下。天啊！感谢上帝！不，感谢你自己。一定是你说了正确的话才能得到这样的奖励。他紧接着又从根部开始舔你，你盯着自己完全勃起的生殖器官擦过丹尼尔的脸颊，觉得既羞耻又骄傲。这可是在外面，要是有邻居经过，注意到车里的响动，好奇驱使下想确认一下……

“快让我射吧，求你了。”  
可你的内心却说不，丹尼尔再坚持多一下。

他一路舔到龟头，柔软的舌头很好地服务了你的顶端，舌尖甚至探了进去顶了顶。你快要不行了，大腿的肌肉紧绷着，已经分不清让你头晕目眩的到底是药效还是性欲。趁着丹尼尔再次将你吞进去，你急不可耐地往上用力顶。丹尼尔侧了侧头，你可以清楚看见自己的阴茎顶得他腮边鼓起来。正在操丹尼尔的嘴巴这个事实令你下半身兴奋得像过电。射精的冲动越来越强烈，你的手扣住丹尼尔的后脑，用力把他按在你老二上，终于你喘着粗气，用力捂住自己的嘴巴以免呻吟出声，你射了。精液一股一股地喷出来，丹尼尔抱住你大腿，一点不剩，照单全收。他抬起头，灰蓝眼睛亮晶晶地望着你，含糊不清地问：

“你满足了吗？”

你涨红了脸，窘迫得像个处男似的点点头。丹尼尔帮你把残留的精液舔干净，重新替你穿好裤子，然后他这才从你大腿上爬起来。

真的太棒了，好像过去每一次都不如这一次火辣。这完全满足了你的性幻想

你把身体全部重量压在丹尼尔肩膀上，他搀扶着你上去卧室。你扑倒在床上，丹尼尔顺势也在你身边躺下，手撑着脑袋望着你。你脸上的红晕还没下去，回想起刚刚你们做过的事，忽然又有点意犹未尽。你仰起头，丹尼尔意会，马上在你嘴唇上啄了一下。

“丹尼尔……”你身体蜷缩成虾米状，手脚并用夹着松软的枕头。

“你是不是登录过我在Pornclub的账号？”

你的枕边仿生人笑得难以自持，把你已经够乱的头发揉得更乱。妈呀！你抓起枕头蒙住自己的脸在床上疯狂打滚，卷起被子将自己裹成一个球。怪不得这一切看上去那么完美！你的收藏夹里三分之二的片子都是车震！你缩在被子里怒吼：

“尊重一下我的隐私！”

“需要放你一个人待一会儿吗？”丹尼尔说。

你一下子踢开被子。

“不需要！”

仿生人被你的反应逗得更开心了，在你裆部拍了两下：“下次换更复杂的密码吧。”

番外END

老外拔牙一本正经的吸笑气走全麻，看那些拔牙视频超好玩的。我拔的时候就是一针麻醉下去牙龈肿起来，工具伸进嘴里一撬就掉出来了，是右上方的智齿。其实没有痛啊发炎烂牙什么的，就是觉得刷牙刷不到，有时还会咬到自己，所以就趁没发作去拔了。当时感觉舌头舔上颚完全没有感觉，到了后半夜麻药散掉吞口水都觉得痛……

嘛，即使有伴侣，看小黄片也很正常吧。而且伴侣还完美地配合满足了你的幻想呢。


End file.
